Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction
by AnimeLover8537
Summary: At the end of their fight, Naruto awakens his Rinnegan and uses his newfound Uzumaki bloodline to transport Nagato and himself into a new dimension- where Marines and Pirates fight it out. Naruto ends up in Foosha Village, where he meets Luffy and they become surrogate brothers. Nagato finds himself alone on an island. He manages to find Naruto, and from there, it's history!
1. Chapter 1

Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

 **READ THE AUTHOR"S NOTE! IT EXPLAINS THINGS THAT ARE CRUCIAL TO THE STORY ABOUT THE RINNEGAN! READ IT!**

 **A/N:** **There are six paths to the Rinnegan:**

 **Asura Path: User can control a body (Like what Nagato did to control the 6 Peins.)**

 **Human Path: User can extract souls ( When Pein was taking souls of Konoha shinobi before Naruto arrived.)**

 **Animal Path: User can summon various animals (When Pein summons weird three headed dogs, centipedes, and large rhinoceros.)**

 **Naraka Path: User can summon the King of Hell ( The purple/red/black/white monster that Pein summons which pulls people's tongues out.)**

 **Preta Path: User can absorb chakra ( Like when one of the six paths grabs Naruto from behind and attempts to absorb his Senjutsu chakra.)**

 **Deva Path: User can control attraction/repelling forces (Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push, Bansho Tenin/Almighty Pull, Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation, etc...)**

 **A seventh path is the Outer Path, which allows the user to revive the dead and manifest Admantine Chakra Chains. Only Uzumakis can use this Path.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"What? What is this?! Nine- Tails, do not finish those hand signs! Don't!" yelled Nagato as the red-head watched one Naruto Uzumaki go through thousands of complicated hand seals. You see, after Naruto defeated the Six Paths that Nagato created, Konan sacrificed herself and gave all of her chakra to her red-haired friend, dying in the process. Back to full health, Nagato had wandered outside of the papery tree his blue-haired childhood friend had created in order to capture the Kyuubi. He fought Naruto hand to hand, and unfortunately for him, they were pretty much equally matched. His blond-haired opponent didn't hesitate or even pause as he looked straight into Nagato's eyes.

"No, I will NOT stop. I will protect my precious people, even if it means going to a whole new world all together! And I'm taking you with me!" he declared, eyes shining with determination. They weren't his usual blue eyes, either. They were blood red, with black rings rippling through the eye, and Naruto's pupils were slitted (a combination of Kyuubi's eyes and a red/black Rinnegan). Naruto's hair was also starting to tinge with the slightest bit of red, just like Nagato's own.

Then, it hit him. Hard. Naruto Uzumaki. That was the name of his target, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. His own name was Nagato. Nagato _Uzumaki._ They both had the same surname, and were probably the last Uzumakis on the planet, and they may very well have been long-lost cousins twice-removed or something. Kami, they were probably _related._ What had he been doing? Attacking a family member just for power? Hurting said family member's friends? For what? Nagato realized he could have gone about finding world peace more diplomatically, more peacefully. Sadly, he realized this too late, as Naruto had finished his hand signs.

"Uzumaki Forbidden Secret Technique: Dimensional Travel!"called out the blond as a bright white flash pierced the air and blinded all watching shinobi. When they could see again, both fighters were gone. Erased.

* * *

Nagato blinked. He sat up, groaning slightly as he stretched out the kinks in his bones. He then looked around, examining his surroundings. He was in a forest of some type, that was for sure. And, he was feeling kinda thirsty, too. He trudged forward until he reached a calm lake that was about the size of the crater he made in Konoha. He cringed, still regretting his actions. As he pooled water into his hands, he washed his face while drinking heartily. Then, he peered into the non moving water and gasped. His hair was still the same dark red it was while he was attacking Konoha. The thing was, now some silver streaks ran through his straight hair. His Rinnegan eyes were different, too. They were missing a purple ring. Perhaps, as Naruto's jutsu ran its course, he had lost some of his techniques.

After testing out his jutsus, Nagato realized that he had lost the Preta Path, Deva Path, and Outer Path, leaving him now with only the Asura, Human, Animal, and Naraka Paths. He sighed in disappointment. It didn't look like he would be getting his missing Paths back, either. Maybe Naruto, with his newly-awakened Rinnegan, had them. If he did, he would find the blond and attempt to teach him how to use the Paths of Deva, Preta, and Outer. He would try to atone for his sins. Suddenly, Nagato realized something. Where was he? Where was Naruto, the one who had sent him here? He knew the jutsu would send them to the same place, but where was here? Was Naruto still alive? And why, oh why, was Nagato stuck in his nine-year old body?


	2. Chapter 2

Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke a an obnoxious prodding in his side. When he opened his eyes, he spotted a kid around six years old poking him with a long, thin finger. He must have made a noise, since the kid turned to look at him as soon as he opened his eyes. The kid-no _, boy-_ had wispy black hair that went down to the nape of his neck and formed small bangs on his forehead. He had large black eyes with a blinding smile- it kinda reminded Naruto of himself. The boy was wearing a white shirt with a red anchor shown on it, and across the top, it read **"** ** _ANCHOR_** **"** in blue. The same shade of blue lined the collar and short sleeves of the kid's shirt. He wore small dark blue shorts which were rolled up at the bottom. His feet were adorned with sandals. He didn't realize that the kid was talking to him until:

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey... ouch!" the boy, mentally dubbed 'Anchor' in Naruto's mind, was interrupted by Naruto giving him a harsh pinch in the arm that he was currently using to poke the crap out of the blond. Naruto gave him a blue eyed stare- he made sure his Rinnegan had faded away before opening his eyes- which caused the boy to say, "Hey! You're awake!"

Naruto dead-panned.

" _No duh,"_ He thought flatly. He sat up slowly, keeping an eye on Anchor as he leaned back against an old tree. Looking around, Naruto noticed that he was in a small clearing in a woody forest, _AND_ the kid was still prodding him with that _damned_ finger of his.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. You okay?" Naruto was so annoyed he just gave a short, mute nod, his right eyebrow twitching like mad. The boy then leaped up and stood in front of him, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi there! My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet'cha!" Anchor, now identified as _Luffy_ , exclaimed. Naruto reached out hesitantly and grasped Luffy' s smaller hand in his own, slightly larger one.

"Hello. My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you too... Luffy." he said, trying out the unfamiliar name by rolling it off his tongue. Luffy started hopping around, firing question after question after question at the poor, blond, ramen topping (which is Naruto, BTW.)

"Where'd you come from? Are you new here? Do you like meat? Do you have any meat? Can I show you around? Do you like pirates? Are you a pirate? How old are you? Why is your..." again, he was cut off by a twitching Naruto, who was standing up slightly taller than Luffy.

"Luffy, you need to calm down. If you ask questions too fast, most people won't be able to catch all of them. Lucky for you, I am not _most people_. I came from-" he paused here, deciding to keep this as truthful as possible while lying. " a faraway island. I also brought my... red-haired _cousin_ near here too. Have you seen him?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope! I only saw a white flash- then you. That's it. Do you have any meat?"

Naruto sighed. Luffy was just like him and ramen. Maybe if he could corrupt Luffy with his ramen-loving ways... "No, sorry, I don't have any meat with me right now, though, maybe you should try ramen?"

Luffy gagged. "R-RAMEN!? NO. Nonononono! Never! I had ramen when I was 4, and I threw up all over the place! EEEW!" He yelled loudly.

 _" So apparently he's allergic to ramen? Oh well. It was worth a shot."_ Naruto thought. _" Speaking of shots, where the hell is Nagato? He should be near here. I think I'll get settled first. Then I'll look for him-or he'll find me. Either one is fine. I've gotta train with my Rinnegan, though. "_

"Hey, Luffy?" he asked tentatively. Luffy looked up from his babbling and beamed.

"Yeah, what'cha need, Naruto-nii?" Naruto was taken aback. _"'Naruto-nii'? The hell? This kid is pretty much a younger Konohamaru. Kami, I hope that this Luffy character never asks me for training."_

" Y-yeah, um, could you take me to the nearest town or village? I'm kinda lost. I'd like to wash up, as well. " he stated. Luffy nodded his head so fast Naruto thought that his head would fall off at any second. Then, Anchor/Luffy grabbed his hand and practically ragged him to the nearest town: Foosha Village, as Luffy called it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter 3

"W-where are we?" panted Naruto. He and Luffy were standing in the middle of another small clearing in the forest, where both were hunched over, hands on their knees, breathing hard from their running. "I thought we were going to Foosha Village, remember?"

Luffy grinned. "I have no clue where we are!" he proclaimed shamelessly.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Does he have no shame, whatsoever?" Naruto stood up from his current position when he heard the bustling noises of a town, turning and seeing a small white speck near the ocean. "Could that be it?" he wondered.

"Hey, Luffy," he pointed to the small town in the distance. "Is that it?" Luffy turned around and beamed. He grabbed Naruto's hand (again) and started running as fast as he could. Naruto wasn't gonna move this time. Oh, no he wasn't. He wasn't about to be dragged for another mile. No, not him. But maybe Luffy... He stood stock-still, not moving an inch. Luffy paused to turn around and looked at his face, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Hey, Naruto-nii, why are we stopping?" he grew uneasy at the wild and slightly evil grin on his new 'brother's' face. "N-Naruto-nii?"

Naruto let go of Luffy's hand, charged chakra into his feet, and grabbed Luffy around the waist securely with both arms. Then, he leaped into the tallest tree he could find, which was a nearby redwood that was about 40 feet up. Luffy yelped and squirmed as Naruto started to jump from tree to tree. Naruto looked down and gave him a comforting, yet still with a twinge of evil humor, smile.

"It's faster this way. And you won't get so tired. Just tell me which direction to go." speechlessly, Luffy nodded his head.

* * *

Naruto landed with a small thump near the medium-sized well Luffy pointed out in the middle of yet another clearing of trees, this time pines. It was located quite close to the village, since most people got their water from there. He dropped Luffy off of him and, pointedly ignoring the small 'oof' that Luffy gave out, he strode over to the rim of the well and peered downward. Luffy also told him that it had rained the day before, which was probably why the well's water was so high he could see his reflection in it. He blinked owlishly at the image in the water. Staring up at him was a boy, NOT a young man around 15-16, but a boy who looked to be around 8 or 9 years old (Naruto IS younger than Nagato, after all.). The hair was a bright, almost yellow, blond, with some streaks of dark red outlining the spikes on his head. He looked back at Luffy, who was whistling a tune and pacing around, not looking in his direction. Turning back to the well, Naruto flashed his Rinnegan on and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. His Rinnegan, instead of a light, lavender, purple, was red with black ripples instead, and his pupils were like Kyuubi's: slitted. They looked pretty cool, in his opinion. He smiled. Naruto would find a way to learn his awakened Uzumaki techniques later. He would also test out his jutsus. Naruto looked down at himself. Deciding to check if his seal was still there, he lifted his shirt. Yep, there it was, in all of its glory. A single spiral with some designs around it. Kurama was still with him (In this fanfic, Naruto is already friends with Kurama before the war, so he is on good terms with Kyuubi.). Then, he noticed what he hadn't before. Somehow, his clothes had changed, too. Probably the dimensional jutsu changing his clothes so he looked more like a native here. He was wearing a dark blue mid-sleeved shirt with dark red jean shorts which were rolled up like Luffy's. Thankfully, his necklace from Tsunade-baachan was still on him- it was a beautiful green chakra crystal with two silver beads on either side of it. All three pendants were strung onto a thin leather cord, which was currently wound around his neck. " _Thanks, dimensional jutsu."_ he thought happily. He frowned slightly, though, when he found a new addition to his range of clothing: a black, threaded, leather cord around his right wrist. Was it a tracker of some sort? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy walking towards him. He turned to Luffy and said,

"Let's go. To Foosha Village!"

* * *

Makino, a barmaid with dark green hair and big brown eyes, wearing a yellow kerchief, and orange blouse with black sleeves and a light blue skirt with white-soled, orange sneakers, placed a plate filled with meat in front of Luffy, who was excitedly talking to his new friend, Naruto. The boy was blond with a blue shirt and red shorts like Luffy's. He wore a necklace with a green crystal and 2 beads and a threaded leather cord around his right wrist. He had easily hit it off with nearly everyone in the village, and he was very inspirational, too. Even their cranky Mayor, Wood Slap (Yes, the Mayor's name is literally 'Wood Slap'), listened to him. He would be a good addition to their large family. She leaned across the counter, getting his attention, and asked,

"So what would you like to eat, Naruto-kun?"

When he heard this, he replied almost immediately. "Do you have ramen, dattebayo?" Makino nodded, raising an eyebrow at the verbal tick but saying nothing and smiled kindly while gently putting a light blue bowl of miso ramen in front of him. She giggled as she watched Naruto take a huge sniff of the stuff before sucking it all up like a vacuum cleaner. Soon, it was gone. He grinned.

"BEST. RAMEN. BOWL. EVER!- Besides Ichiraku's." he muttered at the end, feeling a bit homesick. " _Damn, but that ramen was GOOD! Did Makino make it herself?"_ He wondered. But before he could ask her, he heard a large commotion outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece

Chapter 4

"You can't be here!"

"We'll call the Marines!"

"Yeah, get outta here, pirates!"

A large crowd of villagers were standing in front of a group of so-tired-I-can't-take-this-crap-anymore looking pirates. The lead pirate appeared to have vibrant red hair and three diagonal scars crossing his left eye. A straw hat was on his head. He was wearing a white, half-buttoned shirt leaving part of his chest exposed, with a long red sash tied around his waist that held a wicked-looking saber on the right side. He had on slightly loose tan/brown pants which ended below the knees, with golden yellow buttons on the outside. On top of all this, he wore a black cloak. Naruto, having gone straight to the local book collection( it was too small to be called a library) as soon as he had eaten his first ramen bowl (along with some training right after-more on that later), recognized him as Red Haired Shanks. But what was a Yonko doing in the measly, weak East Blue? Naruto walked closer to get a better look. Since he had a fairly good influence on the villagers, he was given room to walk as the people around him yelled profanities.

* * *

Akagami Shanks was too old for this shit. Well, maybe he wouldn't admit he was old, but whatever. Glancing around at the crowd of both men and women, he narrowed his eyes at the small, blond child who was making his way closer. The people cursing him(Shanks, not Naruto) were politely giving the kid room to get past them. Huh. Must be an important kid. Son of the village leader, maybe? Was there even a village leader? A mayor, perhaps?

"Oi, blond kid! Yeah, you in the red shorts!" he called. The crowd (and his crew) quieted. The boy looked up at him with large, blue eyes. He cocked his head in question. Shanks continued. "You've got some major influence on the villagers! Are you the son of someone important?" he asked.

* * *

Naruto had no idea what to say. Sure, he was the son of Yondaime, but he was in a different world now.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents." The red haired pirate's brows furrowed. Naruto kept talking. "Anyway, what is someone of your importance and caliber doing here? You **are** the all-powerful pirate emperor, Akagami Shanks, aren't you? Why are you in the weakest ocean, much less this tiny island?"

Hearing this, there was a series of collective gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd.

"Shanks?"

"Akagami Shanks?"

"The Pirate Emperor?"

"What's he doing here? Will the Marines be able to handle him?"

Shanks and his crew shifted in place.

"Look!" Shanks proclaimed, and the crowd quieted. "I'm not gonna hurt anybody, alright! My crew and I just wish to stay here for a couple months. That's all." At this, more outbreaks broke out.

"As if!"

"Yeah, you'll just kill us if we piss you off!"

"Get outta here!"

"Quiet, please!" called a young voice. The group turned to where it came from: the blond kid. His expression was neutral as he was neither smiling nor frowning. An old man with a long white beard and brown eyes stepped forward (No, he's just a random guy I made up. No one significant!)

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

Shanks blinked. So Naruto was his name. Huh. He'd have to remember that.

"Why not give him a chance? If he is as powerful as I imagine, he would have killed us already if he wanted to. Plus, it looks like Luffy likes him, too." Naruto suggested, pointing at an excited looking child with black hair and wide eyes and a big grin. Surprisingly, there was no yelling or shouts from the crowd. They all just calmly nodded, digesting the info. Numerous "Okay"s and "Fine"s were heard as the people dispersed.

Shanks sighed in relief; he could hear his crew doing the same, as their bodies relaxed from the tension from before. Luffy jumped up and down next to Naruto as they walked forwards.

"Are you a pirate?" the black haired boy asked. Shanks nodded with a proud smile. Luffy whooped. "So COOL!" He was cut off when Naruto's fist plunged itself into his head. As Luffy whined, Naruto scolded him.

"Don't goof off now, Luffy! Now isn't the time; can't you see they are tired?!" he chastised, but with a happy smile firmly glued to his face. Luffy yawned.

"Now go to bed, kid. Shanks, your crew members can follow him to the nearest place to stay in. " As the men of Shanks' crew walked after the excited Luffy, talking and laughing, Naruto watched, smiling contentedly.

Now, the only ones standing on the street were Naruto and Shanks. Standing still, Naruto eyed Shanks as he walked slowly and tiredly past him to the house. Shanks looked him in the eye.

"But if you do hurt any one of us, especially Luffy... I'll kill you personally or die trying, no matter what your crew mates do. Got it?" he whispered dangerously, and Shanks caught a glimpse of a black and red rippled eye. This was no longer the innocent kid who hit his brother playfully. This boy, Naruto, sounded like a trained warrior. Trained to kill. Shanks had a feeling that Naruto would actually come to kill him if he hurt anyone, especially Luffy. He gulped, and nodded curtly. He blinked, and glanced at Naruto again. But the blond was nowhere to be found. Looking forward again, he murmured, "What **are** you, kid?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rinnegan Brothers- NarutoXOne Piece Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **A/N: Yes, everyone. This is the chapter that explains Naruto's abilities in the 'new world' he traveled to. This is the moment where Naruto trains, it happens a bit before the last chapter when Shanks arrives. It also visits Nagato's current position, as well.**

Chapter 5

-Training-

Naruto had finally rid himself of Luffy. Not that he hated the boy or anything, but he kept following Naruto around when the blond was going to try and enter the forests nearby to train and test his abilities. He didn't want anyone to see what he could do, not yet anyways.

He walked deeper into the woods where he had finally managed to escape from the kid. Thinking over his mental list of things to do, he selected an option.

"First thing's first, the dreaded chakra control, also known as the bane of my existence." he muttered, sighing to himself. He placed a leaf on his forehead, held it there with delicate fingers, closed his eyes, and counted to three and let go. The leaf stayed on for about 5 seconds before it fluttered to the ground. Again, he did the exercise. Again. And again. And again, until he was able to keep a leaf on each his forehead, chin, arms, legs, and stomach( he took off his shirt). Panting, he grinned. Finally, he managed to control _**some**_ of his vast amount of chakra. And, yes, he had tried, key word _tried,_ to enter his mindscape to see if Kurama was there. The good news: the fox was there. The bad news: he was sleeping and wouldn't wake up, even when Naruto sang Sesame Street at the top of his lungs inside Kurama's cage, directly next to his ear. So that explained his still-large expanse of chakra, but with no annoying comments from the giant fox.

Next, Naruto made a familiar hand sign: a cross with his fingers. To his surprise, 60 clones poofed into existence instead of his intended 30. Apparently, he was now able to make double the amount of clones in this place. Standing on a conveniently placed rock, he peered above the crowd of himself and addressed himself (did that sound weird?).

"Alright, guys, split into 3 groups." As his clones quickly assembled said groups, he continued. "Group 1, you are going to be my intel group. Go anywhere, ask around, find out as much as you can about this world, okay? Next, Group 2, I want you to work on the Rasengan and the Rasenshuriken, as well as any other jutsus I have done in the past. Also, do some sparring. I want to see some improvement. Group 3, work on chakra control, Sage Mode, and using Kurama's power. I don't want to go all Kyuubi mode on these villagers." He nodded to himself. _Yep, that should be it,_ he thought. As his groups started to work, he slowly walked towards the edge of the clearing and sat down, closing his eyes and getting some much needed rest.

* * *

Nagato blinked. And blinked again. Who the hell were these guys? Really, the bandits surrounding him were all ragtag, big, bulky men who looked like they needed multiple showers, several baths, and a couple thousand breath mints. Also, had they ever heard of something called deodorant (breath mints and deodorant probably don't exist in Luffy or Naruto's world, but let's just say they do. Got it? XD) ? It would be quite useful. All he had been doing was walking down the path where he sensed Naruto's distant chakra, and suddenly these bandits appeared.

"Alright, kid, hand over your money and we may let you live." said one, who had a large sword strapped to his back and a giant figure that was not, by any means muscled. It looked to be all fat. On his arm was a tattoo that read, " _Slick"._ He had a too-small shirt that was tattered and ripped in some places. His black hair, that his tattoo apparently described, was slicked back so he looked like a cross between Elvis Presley and a sumo wrestler.

"Aww, come on, Slick," called another thief. Nagato's eye twitched, as he finally realized that this "Slick" character was literally called Slick. The thief went on. "That's a bit too harsh for a 9 year old boy, huh? How about only cutting his limbs off, and then eating them in front of him?" This guy was large, but slightly smaller than Slick. His head was as shiny as a newly boiled egg, which was to say, bald and hairless. His shirt was an orange Hawaiian shirt that reminded him painfully of Naruto (orange? Naruto? Naruto + Orange + Ramen = Heaven for Naruto... Yeah. Anyway.) .

Nagato shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and said with a little bit of killer intent, "If you take one step, I'll kill you.". Then he walked forwards.


End file.
